


Oiled Hands and Praising Whispers

by chelseyelric



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Johnny allows Jack to touch a more...intimate area than usual.





	Oiled Hands and Praising Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I haven't posted Samurai Bravo in a while XD This is is just a quick PWP but please let me know what you think :3 
> 
> (And a quick technical question: Should I leave this rated Mature? Or is it too graphic? Technically it's considered explicit if there's insertion but I don't know if fingers count.)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“Are you ready to start Johnny?”

“U-uh huh. Just...just go slow, okay?”

“Johnny, you know me. I have nothing but patience.”

“Y-yeah, I guess that's true.”

Johnny was on his hands and knees, his massive bulk sinking into the mattress as Jack carefully massaged his bare body. This caught the blond off guard and he couldn't help but relax his hyper tense muscles. Jack’s touch always had that effect on him.

Gliding oiled fingers here and there and anywhere he could reach, Jack slowly moved to tease around Johnny's inner thighs and cock. This enticed the blond to raise his hips for better access, unknowingly doing what Jack wanted by presenting himself. The ultra light peach fuzz dusting his hole was utterly adorable to Jack and he made a point of telling him so. He began kneading firm cheeks with easy swirls, moving ever closer to their center. 

“J-Jack,” Johnny gasped as the furled muscle twitched.  
Jack's chest clenched at the frightened, breathy tone, instantly desiring to dispel any fear.

“Relax Johnny. Stay as relaxed as you are now. You are doing beautifully. I am just going to massage you here now.”

He swiped gently at the puckered ring. “Alright?”

A quick nod into the bunched pillow was his only consent before he dipped his hand into the dish of oil again. Jack rubbed the side of his right hand on the opening, using the excess to soften the skin. Up and down and up again. After a few passes, he stopped to rub Johnny's hole with just the tip of his middle finger.

“Are you feeling alright?”

A disbelieving laugh. “Well, yeah. You haven't gone in yet.”

“That is very true. Allow me to remedy that.”

And with that, Jack gently breached him. Johnny's breath hitched, but Jack began pumping his flagging cock again. Jack hardly moved for a while, only slowly pushing and pulling the digit into the cavity. But as the seconds crept by, he eased his finger in up to the second knuckle.

“I am going to begin attempting to properly stretch you, Johnny.”

The blond whimpered, whether in apprehension, arousal or both, Jack couldn't be certain, but he didn't hear a "no" in the sound. He pushed on, moving the entirety of his clever finger into his Johnny, loving the hesitant whine that escaped him. Jack allowed himself a satisfied smile. His long hair stuck to his shoulders and back, his own length flushed and hard yet ignored in favor of giving all of his attention to who and what he was working on.

“Very good, Johnny. So good for me.” 

He slowly moved the finger in and out, alternating between quick sweeps and swift pokes and using his free thumb to pull his left cheek taught. Johnny was quivering, his breathing much more labored with loud, beautiful sounds flowing freely from between open lips. That was the moment that Jack chose to add a second digit to the first, the blond hissing at the sting only to groan as Jack fisted his cock and nipped at his lower back. The now eager blond began to cant his hips, bouncing hesitantly from his boyfriend's fist to his fingers and back in an uneven pattern. Johnny suddenly released a wanton moan and his cock jumped in Jack’s fist at the crook of his finger and the brush of a bundle of nerves.

“Jack! Y-you...oh, mama. That…”

Jack tenderly kissed his lower back, knowing how overwhelming these new sensations probably were for his very vanilla lover. 

“Shh…” he soothed. “Breathe, love. I have you. You are doing so well. I'm going to open you a bit more, now.”  
Johnny gave a choked sob, but his length remained hard and flushed in Jack's palm.

“One more finger, Johnny. One more finger and the hardest part is passed.”

As he spoke, he reapplied the oil and gently slid the third digit home beside the others. 

Johnny's breath caught in his throat. Twisting and splayed his fingers slowly, Jack stretching the muscles and sought out his prostate again. Once he found the firm bundle of nerves, Johnny's well muscled back arched and he raised his head.

“W-wait! Jack! Stop!”

Jack stilled his fingers and fist immediately. 

“Are you alright, Johnny? Did I hurt you? Should I pull out?”

Johnny panted, shivering into the bed sheets below him. A small bit of saliva pooled below his open mouth and a puddle of precum pooled beneath his cock.  
“I...I almost came,” he admitted brokenly.

Jack had to grasp every lesson on restraint that he'd ever learned at the confession.

“You could have climaxed, Johnny. There is no limit as to how many times you may do so.”

“I-I know that, but...we're both working so hard for it. I wanted you to be able to get a few more inside me first.”

Control. Control.

Jack kissed just above Johnny's tailbone. “That was very considerate of you, love. I will try very hard to respect your wishes and not allow your climax until I’ve filled you up more.” 

Johnny buried his face into the pillow. “It sounds so much more embarrassing when you say it.”

Jack smiled. “My apologies. Shall I continue?”

Johnny nodded.

“I feel as though you are receiving my fingers beautifully. I can't help but imagine how it would feel to be fully seated inside you.”

Jack could see Johnny blushing all the way to his neck.  
“So pretty already, you would be just breathtaking as I moved my hips against yours. I wonder if you would be able to speak.”

Jack slicked his ring finger and pinky, perhaps a bit too much. The sheets may be oil stained afterwards, but it was better safe than sorry in this instance.

“I am going to add another. Remember your breathing.”

The blond’s first instinct was to tense at those words, Jack felt it, but soon he heard Johnny’s even, controlled breaths. The de-stressing technique Jack had taught him last month.

“I’m ready.”

The words were hardly past his lips before Jack pushed in his fourth finger. 

A hiss from Johnny like water meeting fire.

The urge to touch himself, to get some sort of relief was almost overwhelming for Jack. But he dare not release his grip on Johnny’s hip. His hand was meant to be an anchor, a lifeline for his lover’s sanity. He settled on grinding into the sheets below. 

“J-Jack!” was his only warning before the blond’s muscles clamped down on him, sucking his fingers in deeper as the pleasure overcame him. His orgasm tore through him, stealing his breath and Jack was there to coax him helpfully through to the other side. To milk every drop from Johnny onto the already soiled bed sheets.

“Jack,” he said, when he found his voice again. “Jack. Jack. Jack.”

The brunette hadn't stilled his movements on Johnny’s cock and, now that his muscles had relaxed a bit, he resumed their sliding, focusing once again on his prostate.

Johnny trembled like a leaf, like a man much smaller and more fragile than he was. He moaned like he was dying.

Johnny’s mantra elevated in pitch as the seconds ticked by, still horribly wonderfully orgasm sensitive as Jack toyed with his body.

He squirmed in Jack’s grip and Jack knew that Johnny couldn't physically stop the cum from flowing. He was like an instrument being made to play by a master. It was inevitable that he join him in release.

“So beautiful,” Jack choked out reverently. 

“N-no more,” Johnny begged in that pretty, debauched voice.

Within seconds, Jack released his hold and carefully withdrew his fingers.

Johnny collapsed in an exhausted heap on the mattress, panting and sweating and unaware that his front was now covered in his own cum.

“Did you cum, too?” Johnny asked, sleep creeping up.

“I did, but do not worry about me, love. This was about you. Did you enjoy yourself?”

The question hardly registered. “Mmhmm.”

A kiss to Johnny's sweaty forehead. “Good.”

Jack set about cleaning them both up and offering Johnny something to drink.

“I just want you.”

Johnny needn’t say another word as Jack  
curled behind him, collecting him safely into his arms. He peppered a few more kisses along Johnny's neck and jaw.

"You did wonderfully, love."

"Was there ever any doubt? I'm me."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "I never doubted you, Johnny. Not for one moment."


End file.
